


Watching You

by girlunafraid23



Series: Our Theme Song [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlunafraid23/pseuds/girlunafraid23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey had accepted years ago that Ian would always manage to worm his way in to Mickey's life no matter how hard he pushed him away. Ian was stubborn and for some reason he wanted to be with him, so he figured he ought to stop fighting it. When Ian graduated from high school and handed Mickey a plane ticket to New York, he wasn't surprised in the slightest. They had both made a silent agreement to stay together and, for the first time, actually be with only each other."</p><p>After a few rounds of morning sex and an afternoon of sleep, Mickey & Ian decide to go out and Mickey can't always help how possessive he is of Ian. (Future Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Watching You Watch Him by Eric Hutchinson

Mickey had accepted years ago that Ian would always manage to worm his way in to Mickey's life no matter how hard he pushed him away. Ian was stubborn and for some reason he wanted to be with him, so he figured he ought to stop fighting it. When Ian graduated from high school and handed Mickey a plane ticket to New York, he wasn't surprised in the slightest. They had both made a silent agreement to stay together and, for the first time, actually be with only each other.

New York was different from Chicago and far enough away for Mickey to find some comfort in the fact that no one he knew would ever see him with Ian. He wasn't ashamed of Ian, but Terry Milkovich had never let Mickey accept his sexuality even if he hated that his fucking awful excuse of a father still managed to control how Mickey felt about anything.

The two of them had been together for years now, having left Chicago behind where it belonged. When the Gallagher family wanted a reunion, Ian flew them down to New York. They had been together so long, it didn't bother Mickey anymore that they knew about their relationship. Even Mandy knew about them, while she lived with Lip in Massachusetts. And now that Ian's tour with the army was cut short due to a bullet in the knee, Mickey started to really enjoy living with him without the thought of Ian never coming home in the back of his mind every time he left.

 

"Grab me a fucking towel, Gallagher," Mickey yelled from the bathroom, when he found the towel rack bare. He could hear the footsteps of Ian, walking from the kitchen into their shared bedroom to grab a towel before walking in to the bathroom and handing it to Mickey. Ian was grinning at him, strolling around in his boxers knowing full well the effect he still had on Mickey.

Mickey sneered, grabbing the towel from his hands and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and headed over towards the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and wiping the steam off the mirror. He saw Ian's reflection staring at him, a smirk still on his face. "What are you staring at Firecrotch? We've already fucked twice this morning, give me a break," Mickey said, even though he felt cocky about the fact that Ian kept jumping him for more.

Ever since they moved out of Chicago, Mickey had managed to calm down. He didn't feel the need to constantly push Ian away, fuck only when there was no chance at being caught or push the redhead away every time he got close. Mickey was even intimate with him at times, but he was still Mickey Milkovich. He swore too much, used insults as compliments and was too rough with everyone he met. But now that it was just them together, he didn't feel the need to run whenever Ian wrapped his arms around his waist or kissed him without a promise of being fucked after. 

Ian stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame watching him closely, but he had gotten used to that. Ian liked to stare at him, he blatantly checked him out whenever he could. So Mickey just shook his head, smirking at him in the mirror before smearing toothpaste on his toothbrush. 

"You want to go out tonight? I'd rather sit in a restaurant and make someone else cook for me than try to persuade you to cook something decent," Ian finally said to him, still watching his every movement. 

Mickey spit out the foam from his toothpaste, before washing his mouth out with water. He shrugged, "Whatever." Which in Mickey and Ian's world, meant yes. Ian grinned at him before walking towards him and kissing the side of his neck, his teeth skimming the sensitive piece of skin by his shoulder. 

Ian always chuckled when Mickey's breath hitched slightly, but he couldn't help it when he was sucking at the weak spot on his neck like a damn professional. Mickey turned towards him, his eyes filled with lust, "How many times are you gonna fuck me this morning, Gallagher?"

"As many times as I want," Ian practically growled before roughly attacking Mickey's lips with his own. They still fucked as rough as they ever had, but that was how they liked it. This kiss was not gentle, it was a battle of tongues and teeth. Both of them trying to dominate each other while exploring the mouths they've come to know too well. 

They were pushed up against each other, Mickey's back digging into the sink behind him while his fingers clutched harshly at Ian's sides. Nothing made Mickey hotter than when Ian would moan against his mouth as he sucked on his tongue. Ian's taste was better than anything and Mickey could never get enough to keep him fully satisfied. 

Just as the two were about to stumble into the bedroom, they were interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone. "Ignore it," Mickey told him as Ian pulled his head away looking towards the kitchen. All Mickey could think was he better not have gotten me all worked up just to go talk on the fucking phone.

But Ian pulled out of his arms, sighing, and said, "I think it's Fiona. I called her yesterday and left her a message to call me back. It's about her coming up with Liam and that boyfriend." 

Mickey walked behind him, slipping on some boxers and trying to adjust his obvious erection and avoid staring at Gallagher's ass because that would only make things worse. Ian picked up the phone before it could go to voicemail and it was actually Fiona and Mickey knew the conversation may take forever. So he decided to grab something to eat and get comfortable. 

He watched Ian pace the kitchen floor while he talked to her, going over different dates and trying not to criticize her boyfriend that Ian just hadn't warmed up to. Mickey knew it was because Ian was protective ever since Jimmy (or Steve or whatever that pussy's name was) split, but it was still amusing to listen to Ian go off about it. 

Ian sat down next to him on one of the stools in their kitchen, still talking on the phone but now staring directly at Mickey. "Yeah he's here," Ian told Fiona. Mickey, being the classy person he was, stuck his tongue out at him, showing him the crunched up cereal in his mouth and Ian smirked because he was just as mature as Mickey sometimes.

The phone call really was not ending soon enough for Mickey who was still aching in his boxers, waiting to pounce on Ian the minute the he put the phone down. So after Mickey put his bowl in the sink, he walked behind Ian and started to kiss up and down his neck, sucking and biting every once and a while. He watched Ian getting hard, shifting uncomfortably in his chair and Mickey was not in a merciful mood since Fiona's call had cut him off, so he reach down and palmed him through his boxers. 

Mickey chuckled against Ian's shoulder when he moaned enough for Fiona to ask, "Ian, what's going on?" Ian's mouth was parted slightly, his cheeks completely flushed and his lips still red and swollen from earlier. Mickey thought he never looked better than when he was turned on.

Before Fiona could ask him again though, Ian hurriedly said, "I got to go Fi, I'll call you again tomorrow. Bye, love you." He didn't wait for a response before ending the call and turning on Mickey with dark, lustful eyes. Mickey smirked at him, taunting him to do something about it.

The two of them were tangled up in each other, falling into the living room and over to the couch in seconds. The bedroom was too far away for both of them and Mickey needed Ian to fuck him hard, now. Ian was straddling his waist as he nibbled at his skin, sliding his tongue across his visible collar bone. Mickey groaned, pushing at his chest so he could flip over. He wasn't in the mood for fucking foreplay. He was blindly horny and was getting ready to start fucking Ian if he didn't get a move on.

But Ian understood every action Mickey ever made so their boxers were discarded in a flash, while Mickey got on all fours, his ass waiting for Ian. Ian slowly pushed a finger into his ass, making Mickey arch against his hand, needing more. "Hurry the fuck up Firecrotch," he growled, growing more and more impatient with him. Ian laughed, like he always did when he heard Mickey's desperate voice, but he complied by pushing in two more fingers, making his eyes cross in the process. 

Mickey grunted, his head falling down as he swore under his breath. Ian had already fucked him twice this morning and he didn't know why but they both seemed to be extra horny today. Of course, neither of them were complaining either. Ian curled his fingers, pressing against Mickey's prostate and which made Mickey make a noise that could only be described as a breathless whine.

"Fuck Gallagher, get in me now," he demanded. Ian pulled his fingers out and Mickey felt his thighs brush the backs of his own. Just their skin brushing made him feel like he was burning. That was something he would never get over. 

Just as Mickey was about to curse him out for taking his goddamn time, Ian pushed into him roughly almost making Mickey's arms give out. Mickey groaned and pushed back against him while Ian rolled his hips, making him feel every inch of his dick. The pain only made the pleasure better and Mickey's dick was already leaking against the couch. His mind was fogging over with each thrust, while Ian's hands held on to Mickey's sides so tightly, he knew there would be bruises there tomorrow. 

"Shit Mickey," Ian breathed, before his tongue licked up Mickey's spine, making his entire body buzz. Ian leaned up, one of his hands grabbing Mickey's shoulder and angling him for a deeper thrust. His hips sped up even more, his fingers pressing roughly into his skin as Mickey swore he started seeing stars. 

Ian scratched his nails down his back before sliding around his waist to grab at his cock. He grabbed the base and started pumping his length, his speed almost matching his hips. "Holy fuck Gallagher," Mickey grunted, his head falling against the arm of the couch while Ian worked him in more ways than one. "Don't fucking stop."

After a few more thrusts, Mickey could feel the tightening in his stomach as his orgasm worked its way up. "Almost, fuck," Mickey said, pushing his hips back as Ian rolled his again. Ian started to pump his hand even faster as he roughly pounded into Mickey's backside. Mickey clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself cumming. "Fuck Ian," Mickey yelled out as he finally came, spilling out all over the couch, leaking down on to Ian's hand, still wrapped tightly around Mickey's dripping cock.

Just at the sound of his name coming from Mickey's mouth, Ian's thrust became sloppy as he grunted and moaned and Mickey felt him explode in his ass, cum dripping down their thighs while Ian collapsed against him. 

The two of them laid on the couch, breathing heavily before Mickey couldn't help but squirm under Ian. Mickey felt him pull out as he leaned up so he could move out from under him. They both sat next to each other, calming themselves from the third round in the past four hours they'd been awake. Mickey reached over to the coffee table, grabbing the pack of cigarettes and the lighter that always seemed to be there. He lit one up, inhaling a few puffs before handing it over to Ian.

"Jesus Gallagher, that was good," Mickey said, blowing smoke from his nose and rolling his head to look over at him. Ian was sucking in the cigarette but Mickey could still see his smug smile which made him snort, smacking his shoulder as he stood up off the couch. Ian smacked his ass as he walked by, but Mickey decided to let that one go for now.

The rest of the day they just lounged around their apartment, barely moving from the couch unless it was to get something to drink or take a piss. They watched shitty TV, both of them falling in and out of sleep from the rough sex they had been having all morning. When Mickey opened his eyes fully again, the clock read it was 6:12 PM. Ian was awake, watching the local news so Mickey nudge his foot with his own. Ian looked over at him, cocking his eyebrow up in question. "You still want to go out for food," Mickey asked in a gruff voice.

Mickey could never get over the way Ian's face lit up whenever Mickey remembered pointless conversations they had, no matter how long ago it was. His reaction was probably one of the main reasons he listened to whatever he started talking about. 

They both walked a few blocks over to a local pub that was usually pretty crowded most nights. It was their favorite place to eat, even though neither of them said anything about it; they always just ended up there. The two of them sat next to each other at the bar, while the waitress who always served them, put two beers down in front of them with a wink. 

Ian took a long chug of his drink while Mickey watched his adam's apple bob from each gulp. He had to remind himself that they were in a public place and he'd have to wait until after Ian finished his meal to fuck him. The two of them talked normally, only stopping to order food. They were comfortable with each other, could fuck hard and then hold a conversation over beers and food. Mickey liked it that way.

It was obvious to anyone who passed by that Ian was attractive. Hell, he was straight up sexy and Mickey knew it. Mickey was only ever jealous when it came to Ian, because it took so long to finally be able to claim him as his and there was fuck all that could happen that would change that. He would fight to the death if someone tried to take him away.

An attractive man, only a little older than Mickey by the looks of it who was obviously very easy on the eyes, strolled up to Ian with a cocky look already on his face and sat on the bar stool next to him. Ian hadn't noticed him yet, he was continuing to talk Mickey's ear off, despite how obvious Mickey was glaring at the man next to him. "You okay," Ian asked, sounding concerned, still oblivious. 

"I'm fine, you fucking done yet? I'm getting bored," Mickey said, hoping Ian would just let them leave and not realize why Mickey wanted to run out so quickly. 

Before Ian could answer him, the man tapped him on the shoulder twice, grinning obnoxiously, as if Mickey wasn't even there to begin with. He watched the redhead turn around, a crease in his brow because the regulars at the pub had come to realize not to flirt with Ian. Mickey was as tame as a wild bear when it came to jealousy. "Hey good-looking, what do you say you drop your rag and play with something with a little more class," The man said, winking at Mickey as if it was him that he was flirting with.

Mickey could feel the vein in his neck pulsing and he clenched his fist tightly, getting ready to rearrange his face. He knew that in comparison to everything he had ever been called, trash was the least offensive. But it was that he was reminding Mickey of the fact that he always thought Ian deserved better that made him see red and he was hoping to beat some sense into the fuckwit who said it.

"Actually, I'd rather stay with him. I'm more into rough sex and you really do look like a bitch of a bottom, so why don't you fuck off," Ian said so casually he could have been talking about the weather. 

The man hardly falter while he smiled up at Ian, showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth. His fingers brushed against Ian's hand and Mickey was watching Ian's reaction as he watched the other man closely. He felt a pang of jealousy hit him, while Ian looked him over. That was all Mickey needed to jump from his chair, push Ian off of his and smash his fist into the man's face. 

It wouldn't have taken so long for Ian to jump up and pull Mickey off of him if he hadn't hurt his knee but once he got up he was wrapping his arms across his shoulders so Mickey struggled to move. "Fuck you Gallagher, let me go," he snarled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. But the army had obviously taught him well, because he practically lifted Mickey off the ground and carried him out the door, shoving him down the sidewalk and roughly grabbing on to the back of his neck to make him keep walking. 

On the way back to the apartment, after Ian had dropped his hold on Mickey, they were both silent and seething with anger. Except, he knew Ian was mad at him which only pissed Mickey off more as he trudge down the sidewalk, thinking over what he would say to Ian at home.

When they got back into their apartment loft, Ian slammed the door, his face turning red as he turned to glare at Mickey. Ian instantly started yelling, "What the fuck is your problem, Mick? It's not like I was going to suddenly think, 'you know, this asshole has a point. I should just run away with him.' You've got to stop being so fucking jealous over every bitch who tries to flirt with me. I love you and I've loved you since I was sixteen so stop fucking being so insecure about it."

For some reason, Mickey wasn't expecting him to say that. He was expecting him to yell about beating that fucker up, expected him to say he needed to control his temper better but he wasn't expecting him to just call out his jealousy streak and then confess his love so bluntly. Ian had said 'I love you' more often than not, definitely more often than Mickey had but never during a fight. 

The whole thing made Mickey forget what he was going to yell about.

It was silent for a few moments as they stared at each other in the living room, Ian breathing heavily from yelling and all the pent-up anger. He looked hot, was all Mickey could think at first. And then in a flash they were both sucking on each other's lips, clashing tongues and pulling off clothing like their life depended on it. Ian was only down to his boxers and Mickey was desperately pulling at his belt, growling as he fumbled. Ian chuckled before practically ripping it off himself.

The fourth round of sex they had that day was nothing in comparison to the other rounds. It was still rough, but it was fueled with every emotion they could have worked up. Ian went harder with each thrust and Mickey groaned louder than ever and that just encouraged Ian to keep going.

After two orgasms, they finally collapsed against the couch. They sat there in silence for a while, not looking at each other while trying to catch their breaths. Mickey couldn't always help that he got jealous. He was insecure about losing Ian, although he'd never fucking admit that out loud, but he knew he had to stop beating anyone who looked his way.

He grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him off the couch, the two of them stumbling to the bed, "Fuck all if I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," Mickey had told him. And Ian followed him towards their room, falling against the mattress, instinctively curling up around each other. 

Ian's cheek was pressed against Mickey's chest, the small tuff of hair he had been growing out, tickling Mickey's neck. Mickey ran his fingers down his spine, counting each bump as he did. "Love you," Mickey mumbled by his ear, because he knew if he ever needed to admit it, it was now. It was always Ian who said it first, but tonight he had to let Ian really know. He could feel Ian nuzzle him slightly before whispering out, "Love you too." 

Mickey knew he'd always be protective and jealous when it came to Ian. He figured Ian knew that too. Sometimes, he just couldn't watch him watching other men who shamelessly tried to flirt with him. But it was nice to be able to fall asleep that night, knowing Ian picked him anyways.


End file.
